


Bold and daring

by Port_in_a_Storm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Humour, M/M, Mentions of Smut, No angst whatsoever!, based on tumblr headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on diaryofatvaddict's brilliant headcanon:</p><p>"Aaron was feeling daring and decided to surprise Robert when he got home by being completely naked. Unknown to Aaron, Robert had invited Adam and Victoria over for dinner. They arrived before Robert did."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bold and daring

Liv was away for the weekend. Robert and Aaron had spent half of Saturday having sex on almost every cleanable surface, and the next half washing every said cleanable surface. It had been a good day (especially when Robert lifted Aaron onto the washing machine and fucked him on it whilst it washed their sheets and the sofa cushions).

Now, Sunday afternoon, and Aaron was home alone for an hour whilst Robert went and visited Adam and Victoria. He had spent the morning cleaning the dishes from last night (a takeaway curry because neither had the strength to cook), and decided to watch television in the living room. Then he felt himself start to stir.

It was when he smelt the laundry detergent on the cushions of the sofa, and he remembered why they had to get washed. That of course led his mind to remembering the feel of Robert inside of him whilst the machine vibrated underneath him, and he remembered bending Robert over the sofa, making him scream and yell and writhe. Aaron bit his lip. He swallowed and looked at the clock. Nearly 3pm. Robert had been gone an hour; he’d be back soon. He could jerk himself off, a quick moments’ pleasure on his own. Or…

Smirking, he turned the television off. He stripped, and darted around the sofa, wondering where best to place himself: bending over the arm of the sofa waiting for Robert? Just standing beside the sofa, ready to kneel when Robert came through the door? Or sitting with legs spread on the armchair, cock hard for his boyfriend?

In the end, he decided to just lie on the sofa, one leg bent at the knee, the other off the sofa so that his foot rested on the floor. The sofa faced the living room door, so as soon as Robert walked through the door, he’d see Aaron.

He grinned. He was rarely this daring (the last time was for their one year anniversary, and he’d bought a vibrator, a whip and a blindfold). God, he couldn’t wait for Robert to come home. He couldn’t wait to feel that gorgeous cock inside him. He was leaking just thinking about it.

He heard the key in the door, heard the handle, heard the door swing open. God, the wait was killing him. He ran his hand down his front, ready to grab himself as soon as—

‘Jesus Christ!’

Victoria screamed. Adam came running. Aaron scrambled off the sofa, trying desperately to grab anything he could to cover himself.

‘What the fuck are you doing?’ Aaron yelled.

Adam turned away. Victoria had already run out of the room, face bright red. ‘What are _you_ doing?’

Aaron spluttered. ‘I was _waiting for my boyfriend_!’

From the hallway they heard Vic’s voice. ‘Robert, we’re leaving!’ Her hand grabbed Adam’s arm and she wrenched him from the doorway.

‘What? Why?’

Aaron could hear the grin in Adam’s voice. ‘Go in there, mate. He’s got a lot more than dinner planned for you.’  
Victoria yelled and smacked her husband, and then the door closed.

Robert walked in, frowning. ‘What was that all—’ His frown shifted and he smiled. Then he smirked. Then he grinned. ‘Oh, Aaron.’

Aaron held the cushion away from his body. ‘Surprise,’ he said weakly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a nosy on tumblr!: Port in a Storm 


End file.
